Warlock
"People have become so fake that it has consumed them. Their egos have made them selfish for their own desires and for no actual meaning or purpose. That is why...I chose to kill Scorpius Warriors. It is for the people's own good." ''-Warlock'' Warlock was a counterpart and primary antagonist that made his debut in the Scorpius Warriors: Super arc, and died during the Fregory saga. He was known as the "Warrior Killer" and the man responsible for the murders that have occurred on the 13th floor of Hotel Scorpius 500 years ago. Once a Scorpius Warrior in his twenties, he soon realized that people began using the title only for fame and riches, which caused him to have a twisted version of what a "real" Scorpius Warrior was, and killed the "fake" Scorpius Warriors to send a message. As a result, he no longer trusts people, since they themselves no longer understand what a Scorpius Warrior was in his eyes. In the Super arc, he pretended to be a customer in Hotel Scorpius to fool Gregory and the group by masquerading as Fire Inferno and allow Fregory to take the Pillowstars. Before the Super arc, he joined Fregory in the X arc, as he saw his motives of destroying the world, along with the rest of the Scorpius Warriors. Physical Appearance Warlock appears as a fit Gregory counterpart that wears a wizard's brown cloak with black shoes and carries a staff with a blue orb. He has wrinkles around his eyes with a scar on his left eye, and blue eyes when he opens them. Development Warlock was somewhat inspired by Stain, a character from the My Hero Academia series. Personality Warlock is very sinister, yet twisted in his own way. He gives little to no regard for others he kills, especially if it's a Scorpius Warrior. He tends to be very serious when it comes to important matters, and will not back down, even if it is difficult for him. However, he respects those that have motives with a clear purpose, such as Fregory's motives and the rest of his subordinates' motives. Background Growing up, Warlock had a fascination with Scorpius Warriors, and soon became one at the age of 22. He enjoyed his profession in the force, until six years later. He saw that some of the Scorpius Warriors in the force were using the title of a "Scorpius Warrior" to fuel their own fame and money, rather than for realistic honor. This caused him to realize that he was surrounded by those who didn't care about being a Scorpius Warrior and left the force out of disappointment. Two years later, he noticed more people around the world pretending to be Scorpius Warriors to cash in on the fame and glory, which angered him further. However, what drove the boiling point was the people themselves believing what they saw what a Scorpius Warrior was based on public perception. He then realized that the title was sullied by greedy people, which drove him to kill those pretending to be Scorpius Warriors with no actual motive except for the wrong reasons for many years. At the age of 30, he traveled in time to kill the people on the 13th floor of Hotel Scorpius 500 years ago due to them living with a false title of a Scorpius Warrior, causing the floor to be closed in order to prevent further controversy and negative views of the hotel. After he committed the crimes, he traveled back to the present and continued to kill any Scorpius Warrior he hears about or comes across throughout his years. Powers & Abilities Powers * Abilities *